


You're so young

by ReapkinArts



Series: Attached [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, My First Fanfic, Post-InuYasha, Seme Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapkinArts/pseuds/ReapkinArts
Summary: Sesshoumaru, the dog daiyokai, a pure blooded demon had been absent. Almost avoiding his promise before he was hit with a sudden feeling of dread, near regret. His heart and mind racing.Finding himself back running to the one thing he seemingly hates the most, humans. One in particular who had left a imprint on his heart.





	You're so young

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new area to me, along with my very first fanfiction. I plan on making more and continuing this story if its wanted.  
> I know its short, and I'm sorry about that. But I wanted to get something quick and short out there before working on my larger projects.

Does she remember me? Will she? Has she been eating? Lord, I hope that she has been alright, I havent seen her in months.

His mind raced, bounding back and forth between the good and bad, the dog daiyokai was just flooding with thoughts. Jaken stared blankly at the silver headed demon who was staring down longingly at his own hand which was idly polishing his blade.

"Master Sesshoumaru, what is it you're thinking about?" While speaking, the green male waddled a little closer to the demon who seemed to ignore him. Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes and pressed his expressionless lips some before he lifted his golden hues and sheathed his blade.

He only remained silent while he had left, leaving Jaken to flail and call out after him while attempting to chase inly to fail. Sesshoumaru darting off into the night, heading towards Kaede's village, which he hadn't seen in months, nor so overly worried that Rin would give up on him visiting her.

He had no excuse, no reason, he just wasn't drawn to head back to her and why he felt this way, he didn't know. He gulped thickly, bright hues brightened by the moon while he roamed. Looking around for a second before he closed in on the village, landing on the roof of a house close to the outskirts, peering down to the red and yellow shine coming from the window.

He couched silently and listened, his pointed ears almost unnoticeably twitching to the sound of a young girls voice. Rin. He almost seemed to light up, whispering her name only to hear a questioned 'Huh' in turn. Shifting himself down to the edge and hanging himself upside down just outside the opened window, spotting the young black haired girl still in orange and white, her eyes focused on the window to watch him.

The small young teen scampered up from her spot to close in on the demon, her eyes lining quickly with tears. "Rin, are you-" He was stopped when the girl clung to him, pulling his head into her neck, her arms coiled tightly. His arm moved to hold her, his one hand pressing tightly to her upper back, shockingly he would gasp and knit his brow. "You're shaking..."

She was silent, Kaede was seating back by the fire and watched the scene, lowering her eyes and continuing to eat her rice while Rin finally pulled back and cupped the demons face, a shaky smile filing over her face while she was crying, her chest sunk in. She didn't look sad, nor in pain. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked her over while a slight frown pulled his lips.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I missed you."


End file.
